


rainy days

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i can't tell myself but it is mutual, maybe they're dating, maybe they're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: “Seenpaai. You weren’t about to leave without me, now, were you?” Chikage and Itaru spend a little time under the same umbrella.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably a little boring but i hope you enjoy!

Chikage stood under the overhang at his office building’s entrance, pulling out his umbrella from his bag, when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Seenpaai. You weren’t about to leave without me, now, were you?”

“Me, Chigasaki? Never.” Raising his umbrella and popping it open, Chikage smiled and said, “I was going to leave without you _and_ enjoy my afternoon off. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a tteokbokki place with my name--”

“Not so fast.” Itaru grabbed Chikage’s arm. “What a lovely coincidence we got off at the same time, don’t you think? And my, would you look at that rain pouring down.”

Chikage heaved a dramatic stage sigh and reluctantly made room under his umbrella. "You're lucky I'm going to the station, too."

“Aha, I knew you’d get it. Let us go forth, my humble escort!” Itaru slid under, and the two headed towards the train station, walking side-by-side. 

“Who are you calling an escort. When are you going to listen to the Director’s weather warnings? Our co-workers are going to start some more rumors if you keep ambushing me after work to duck under my umbrella,” Chikage remarked.

“I do listen. But you know, with a console taking up space in my bag…Also, we’re already drowning in rumors, what’s one more?”

“Touché.”

They continued down the street, the sound of raindrops and their splashing footsteps surrounding them.

As they turned the corner, Chikage sniffed the air and turned his head slightly away from Itaru.

Glancing at a pair of laughing high school girls walking by, Itaru eyed Chikage and said “Whoa, that’s low, even for you, Senpa--ow I apologize please never elbow me again you’re over-leveled as hell..!”

“If you don’t do anything to warrant it,” replied Chikage.

“If we’re talking ‘warranted,’ don’t you think my comment _was_? That sniff was pretty conspicuous, Senpai,” Itaru said, rubbing his arm and warily glancing down at Chikage’s to avoid any further jabs.

“...Did you change your cologne? I caught a whiff of spice, but I know this street doesn’t have any restaurants.”

“Oho, so you noticed. Azuma got me a little bottle from one of his clients, said I should wear it.”

“It’s nice.”

Itaru grinned. “He was right, it _did_ make you compliment me.”

“Don’t sound so smug. I’m holding the umbrella, Chigasaki. You’re holding the Switch.”

Itaru switched his bag to his other hand, knocking lightly against Chikage’s waist. “Safe. What else you got over my head right now?”

Chikage smirked and shook the umbrella to the side, soaking Itaru’s shoulder and making him let out a yelp. “I said, the umbrella. You really don’t think about anything but your games, do you.”

“You’re not one to talk, Mr. Spice Fanatic Chikausa,” pouted Itaru. “Ah, we’re here. Coming home with me or getting more blog content?”

“Blog content, of course.” The two stepped under the station overhang, and Chikage shut his umbrella. “See you later. My rail line’s on the other side.”

“See ya, Senpai.”

Wiggling his fingers to Chikage as he left, Itaru turned his back and headed towards home.

Inhaling one last breath of Itaru's cologne, Chikage held back a smile and left the station. He looked forward to enjoying the tteokbokki right down the street alone, but maybe if it rained again he'd take Chigasaki on a date. That'd last longer than a walk to the train station.

On the train home, Itaru let himself drop his cool facade for a second to pump his fist once, then texted Azuma _success_. Humming to himself, he opened the weather app to check for the next rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far~
> 
> i wonder if i had too much fun making it subtle and relaxed,, so if it is too subtle just know chikage went out of his way for itaru hohoho
> 
> ((thinking about it after the fact. if this is flirting, it's really bad flirting hsdkfskfj do YOU imply your boyfriend is going after high schoolers?? or choose spicy food over him??))


End file.
